Proof
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: Set in the end of New Moon, after Edward comes home. Bella is still unsure that he actually loves her, so he feels that he must prove it to her... Rated M for sex and maybe a few potty mouth words. BxE. Slightly OOC.


**A/N- Okay, I would have loved it if this really had happened in **_**New Moon **_**(which I do not own)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pale moonlight shone through Edward's bedroom window; I sat on his couch, staring into the dark forest. He had gone downstairs for a few minutes, claiming that he needed to ask Carlisle a question. I laid down on the big-as-a-queen-sized-bed black leather, my eyes brimming with tears; I was anticipating that he would not return.

Just then, the door opened gently; Edward. He stepped in, a small, crooked smile on his angelic face. He sat down next to me and looked at me intensely thorough the smile; I didn't turn to face him.

"The rest of the family has gone on a hunting trip." he said gently.

I nodded, still not looking at him. He nodded, more to himself than to me, and looked around uncomfortably- he had never been this uncomfortable (in my opinion) before all of this.

Suddenly, he reached out to grab my hand.

"Bella," he said seriously.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, monotone.

"I love you."

My eyes got more watery as he launched into his speech.

"It's true." he said, "I truly do love you. Do you think you would still be alive today if that weren't true?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer.

"I was crushed whenever I told you that we were leaving- I was barely in control enough to get the words out. All I wanted to do was tell you that the only reason that I was leaving was to protect you. I didn't think that being exposed to…my world would be good for you, but, after seeing you face the Volturi!" he exclaimed, "I believe that you can handle this. Though I am still very cautious about who you are around…vampire wise, I think that you can _almost _handle yourself."

The old flame of teasing light was back in his black eyes.

After a moment, he frowned before speaking. "I spoke with Carlisle while you were sleeping on the plane, not to mention just a few moments ago, asking if there was any way he could think of for me to show you, to prove to you, that I still love you." he said emotionally, cupping my face with a cold hand, "That I've always loved you, and that that has not and _will _never change."

I waited for a moment. "So…?" I asked quietly.

"We decided that there was only one…certain…way to prove it to you." he said nervously.

I waited…

And he leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips (though starting gently), and my hands acted separately from my brain and cupped his angel's face. Suddenly, he shifted until he was halfway on top of me, his hands cupping my lower back to support me- I squeaked in surprise.

"E-Edward, w-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"I'm going to do something that is going to show you how much I love you. I am going to make you mine, Bella." he growled, before sliding his tongue past my lips to massage mine as he laid completely on top of me, supporting his weight so that he would not crush me.

_Wait, _I thought, _by 'Make me his', he can't possibly mean…_

He sat up onto his knees and reached for my shirt, placing both of his hands on the collar- with the right flick of his wrists, he easily ripped the thin cloth in half, exposing my lacy blue bra. He smiled at me and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly chiseled abs and chest, a sight that still made me go weak in the knees. He reached down to pull my jeans away, taking in my damp underwear that matched my bra.

"You are so painfully beautiful," he breathed, sliding my bra straps off of my shoulders. He tugged on it gently, and I heard the clasps on my bra pop off. My breasts popped out into the open, and his face took on an almost…teasing look. He reached out and cupped my breasts in each hand, rubbing his fingers over my nipples; I bit my lower lip to hold in a whimper.

He frowned. "Don't hide your moans from me, Bella." he said, lowering his head to my chest. I watched as his pale pink tongue dart out to swirl around my right nipple- I whimpered, and he smiled, sucking my nipple into his cold mouth. He kneaded my other breast, switching his attention to that one after a few moments; my core heated up between my thighs.

Suddenly, his hand snaked down past my navel to the hem of my underwear. He looked at me, his eyes glassy as he pushed his hand into my underwear- my breath caught in my throat when he ran one of his fingers along my slit. I gritted my teeth and hissed, shifting up onto my knees and hovering over his hand. Suddenly, he pushed one of his fingers into me- I moaned sensually, knotting my fingers delicately into his bronze locks. His breathing was ragged as he slid two more fingers into my slick folds, pumping them at a steady pace.

My hands slid down to his shoulders, and my nails dug into the granite flesh- he smiled a very erotic, crooked smile and began to kiss me deeply; an image of what I hoped was to come popped into my head. My body under Edward's…both of us completely nude…harder…faster…

His fingers pumped faster, and faster, and then, as the moonlight bleached both of our bodies the same shade of pale white…Edward Cullen gave me my first orgasm. There was tightening in…that region of my body, and immense tingling all the way down to my fingers and toes. I moaned and collapsed back onto the couch, my legs quivering and my thighs soaked.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

He smiled at me lovingly, a large, soft comforter appearing out of nowhere. His stone body pressed me into the soft leather, and I was in heaven. He kissed my throat gently and I kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear.

"Would you mind if I reciprocate?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his eyes still glassy. "As in what?" he asked, his voice rough.

I shifted my weight and he allowed me to roll on top of him- I kissed him deeply, my hand snaking down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He looked up at me, his face serious.

"Bella," he breathed somewhat sadly- his tone said 'no'.

I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I trust you, Edward. I know that you can keep control."

"You can't know that," he whispered, "Bella, do you have any idea how soft and fleshy the back of your throat is? I could so easily lose control and sever you brainstem with one thrust."

"You won't." I whispered, and an impish smile spreading across my fact, "And doesn't that sound nice? The soft of the back of my throat."

He gulped loudly.

"Wouldn't you like to feel that?" I asked.

Suddenly, he shifted up onto his knees, sliding his jeans away and leaving his massive erection pushing against his boxers. I reached out, my hands shaking, to pull his boxers down his legs- his cock sprang forward, and I gasped. I reached out to take him in my hand; he was so hard that it felt like it was being supported by reinforced steel. I couldn't even wrap my hand completely around him! I leaned forward and kissed his tip, which had a bead of clear precome on it; I licked my lips before leaning forward to slide that hardened organ into my waiting mouth- he moaned my name. I sucked on his tip slowly, erotically, just testing the waters.

"Bella," he gasped, his voice strangled, "more."

My head began to bob, and my hand snaked up to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth, running my teeth along his shaft as I sucked. My other hand cupped his balls, rubbing and squeezing them gently. He threw his head back and growled, his hips beginning to thrust into my mouth. His balls began to tighten in my hand, and I circled his tip with my tongue, lapping at the precome that tasted very good, despite the fact that everyone said that come was supposed to be salty and disgusting. Perhaps that was part of being a vampire, or perhaps that was just Edward…

"Bella," he warned, "if you don't stop, I'm going to make a mess all over your beautiful body."

I kept pumping and sucking, moving my head from side to side.

"Oh God," he moaned, "Bella!"

I let out a sensual moan, sending vibrations down his manhood- that's when he lost it completely. He released himself into my mouth in spurts, moaning long and loud. I swallowed everything he gave me before taking my mouth off of him to look up at him lovingly- his face was shocked, but relaxed. I pulled him down on top of me again, and wrapped my legs around his waist. His tip probed at my entrance, his breathing heavy in my ear.

"Take me, Edward." I gasped, "Make me yours."

He reached out to take my knees in his hands and forced my legs open; I felt that steel organ press against my swollen, throbbing clit, and I whimpered. He cautiously pushed his tip into me; my muscles clenched, and he pressed against my hymen. He took a deep breath- I copied him, and he thrust in, and I cried out as the thin membrane of my virginity burst. He waited for a moment, and then pulled back to thrust in again, his hands resting on either side of my head.

"Edward," I whined, "harder!"

He grunted and slammed his cock into me harder; the sound of out skin slapping together echoed off of the walls. I moaned in his ear, panting, and he pounded into me. He moaned my name, and my muscles pulsed around him.

_No! _I thought desperately_, It can't be over yet! It feels too good!_

"Bella!" he moaned, "God, I'm close!"

He took to suckling the base of my throat, and his thrusts became uneven and desperate. I began to chant his name like a prayer, gradually getting louder, like his moans and growls. Just then, my toes curled, and I came hard for him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I moaned.

He gave three more thrusts and came into me, moaning (though it sounded more like a scream…) and he rolled off of me, panting. He looked at me, his eyes burning with leftover lust.

"I love you," he whispered passionately, reaching out to stroke my face lovingly, "so much."

"I love you, too." I said, resting against his chest and yawning.

"You need your sleep, love." he kissed my forehead.

"I believe you…" I yawned as I drifted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Is it just me, or would that have made New Moon perfect? I know the end needs work...


End file.
